Nico One-Shots
by Fangirl4everr
Summary: Basically Nico being himself and happy. You know getting his happily ever after. I will update more, but it will be slow and kind of short stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Nico POV

Nico woke up with a smile in his face. _Today is the day, _he thought to himself. It was the first day since the giant war that the Romans were visiting and to say he was excited would be an understatement. He stood up and quickly changed, before heading out the door.

Outside the sun was shining brightly upon Camp Half- Blood. Nico remembered the day Reyna had told Nico, "We had one home. Now we have two" Nico would remember that day for the rest of his life. That was also the moment Nico decided to stay in Camp. He kept thinking he would regret that decision, but no he didn't. Nico now had a brother like figure named Jason. Nico also had an amazing boyfriend named Will Solace that was currently pecking him on the cheek.

"Hey," Will said while leaning his forehead against Nico's.

"Hey, you excited for today," Nico replied. Will looked at Nico in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Will asked his boyfriend.

"Don't you know," Nico asked. "The Romans are coming today. I'm excited to see Reyna and Hazel and Frank and Dakota, well not really excited to see Dakota, but you get the point." Will nodded in reply and dragged him to Thalia's pine tree.

"Hurry up let's go greet them," Will urged him on.

**(First line break of the story)**

"Hazel!" Nico beckoned his sister over to him and Will. Hazel greeted both of them with a rib-crushing hug. They stayed a little like that just hugging each other and chatting. They heard a twig snap behind them and took out their swords expecting a fight when he suddenly heard a voice.

"Wasn't expecting to be greeted with sword, but its okay I guess."

"Reyna," NIco asked no one in particular with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nico!" The young praetor answered enthusiastically. She ran up to Nico, but stopped unexpectedly. She cleared her throet and said' "Di Angelo."

"Praetor," Nico answered with a nod.

"Oh, who am I kidding? Come here," Reyna said as Nico received another rib-crushing hug.


	2. Nico Shaves

**A/N Hi! I noticed that not a lot of you are reviewing and I would really appreciate it if you did. I am open to suggestions. I'm going to choose an idea and if I don't choose yours don't be offended. I just don't really have a lot of time so I'm sorry if the chapters are small, but I'm kind of a social butterfly. I still have a life so sorry.**

**Love, Fangirl4everr**

Nico POV

I awoke to the sound of something breaking and quickly stood up to see if Hazel was okay.

"You okay?" Nico asked his voice full of worry.

A sleepy Hazel came out of the bathroom rubbing her eyes. She said, "Yea I just tripped. I haven't slept in ages."

"Want me to call Frank?" Nico asked his sister. She raised her head and slowly opened her eyes until they were as big as Frisbees. Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"What?" Nico asked Hazel, she had her hand in a fist over her mouth trying to stifle a laugh. She slowly shook her head as a reply, as she walked to her coffin and cuddled with the pillow.

**(! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_THIS LINE BREAK WANTS A COOKIE! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_)**

Nico thought of what had just happened and slowly walked to the bathroom to see if Leo had drawn on his face again. He looked in the mirror expecting to see a fake mustache or big bushy eye brows. Instead he had little black hairs all over his face or in other words he had a REAL mustache. You'd think he'd say "was this why Hazel was laughing" or "Oh my gods I need to shave". But no he said "what will happen when I Kiss Will," probably not what you were expecting. He quickly found a scarf stuffed under his bed and put it on to visit the Aphrodite cabin to see Piper.

**(! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_THIS LINE BREAK IS NAMED PERCY! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_)**

Now keep in mind it is the middle of summer and probably 110 degrees outside. In other words Nico was sweating buckets. He had also forgotten to take of his pajamas, so he was wearing a scarf and pajamas. He stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin ready to knock on the door but the weird glances people were giving him were unnerving. He quickly knocked and barged in. Probably not respectful but he didn't care. Everything in the cabin stopped moving even the curtains.

Drew Tanaka walked up to him and said," Why are you wearing a scarf?" She then continued without waiting for an answer, "It is the middle of summer not even I would do something that dumb. Also it's a horrible fashion statement." Nico looked at her oddly and looked for Piper.

"Where is Piper?" he asked no one in particular." Pipes!" Nico called for the daughter of Aphrodite. HE heard some shuffling and Piper emerged from the bathroom. She looked at him oddly reached for a bag and dragged Nico to his Cabin.

**(! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_#PERSASSY! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()**

"Whatdo you have in the bag?" Nico asked Piper in a hushed tone, Hazel was still sleeping.

"Things that boys usually ask the Aphrodite Cabin for," Piper answered in the same tone. "There is shaving cream, razors, other things that I do not want to say," she said closing the bag. She reached over and took the scarf of off Nico. She then proceeded to take out the shaving cream and razor.

"Well you take this and put it on your face…" And that's how Nico spend the rest of the day, learning how to shave.

**Well that was long. It was 596 words long (not that long) Either way I might upload about or 1 times a weak maybe more if I have time.**


	3. AN Sorry!

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while but I do have a life outside all of this, and so far it's horrible. For example my second semester of school started and you would probably expect the teachers to give you less homework, but no my school insist on giving more homework. My friend cut herself, with a knife because she had problems at home. I cried myself to sleep those two weeks she was in a hospital. I also couldn't help thinking that she was being selfish. I know it's probably not the way you would want me to react, but if she really did kill herself, she would make other people suffer. Mostly knowing that she was having problems yet she always had a smile on her face. She would make the people that love her, need her, or want her in their life suffer because she wasn't there. Oh, and thank you for anyone who is reading this and my crappy story. And if you reviewed thank you, you put a smile on my face when no one else could. **


	4. Death

**Death**

It comes fast

But it never really asked

To take your life away

And as easy as child's play

He did

What they forbid

For him it's a game

What is his name?

**Death**

He is never out of breath

Oh, cause he kills

It's a thrill

No one could imagine

Oh, because he kills with passion

When he knocks at your door

He'll want to kill even more

**Well did you guys like it. I usually don't write poetry but I like it. Should I do more?**


	5. New Camper

**A/N I'm running out of ideas and I decided to do this. Hope you like it.**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Run!" I yelled out to the young demigod. She had just arrived to Camp-Half blood with a satyr. With her elfish features she looked like the Stolls. Probably a Hermes kid Nico assumed.

Once inside the borders of the camp Nico had to give a tour of the camp to the girl. The girl's name was Angie, she was 14 years old. Besides her elfish features she had green eyes and light brown hair. She had a fun personality, not at all like the Stolls that made you want to check your pockets every 10 seconds. There was one thing that Nico did not like at all. She was completely oblivious and flirtatious. She wasn't the kind of oblivious that had made Nico think Percy was cute; more like she could kill herself with a pencil and think it was a sword. Obviously she didn't notice Nico's discomfort when she flirted. Nico tried to drop as many hints as he could to show that he was **not **interested. As they passed the infirmary he remembered Will had said that morning that if he ever needed help he would be right there.

Nico turned to the girl and said "I um just r-remembered that I ne-needed to pick something up from th-the infirmary?" It came out more like a question but Nico didn't care. The girl was leaning over him obviously trying to show off her breasts, but it wasn't like she had any. She was batting her eye lashes which were obviously fake. If it wasn't for her elfish features anyone would've mistaken her for an Aphrodite girl.

"Oh honey," she said with a high pitched voice. "Do I make you nervous?" Suddenly he heard a door slam closed and someone walking angrily. He was just about to turn around when the girl got even closer and some strong arms hugged him from behind.

"Need help Angel?" Nico easily recognized the voice. It belonged to Will Solace. Will was the most amazing boyfriend in the world. He was overprotective but it was cute. Nico quickly nodded his head in response.

Then in a louder voice Will said "How is the most amazing boyfriend in the world?"

"Wonderful." Nico played along. Though he was blushing like a tomato.

"Who's this?" Will asked pointing his head towards Amy or whatever her name was.

"This is …" Nico quieted down not wanting to say the wrong name.

"Angie. My name is Angie."

"Right, Angie. Her name is Angie.

"Has she been claimed yet?" Will asked turning Nico around so that they were facing each other. They were about 3 inches away from each other and Nico had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Nope," Nico said, popping the p.

"Okay then. Want me to help you give her a tour. Nico nodded eagerly and grabbed his hand. They showed the girl the rest of the camp. Even though Will was now there he still felt uncomfortable. Will had to keep holding his hand or putting it over his shoulder. Sure Nico had been with Will for a while but he still wasn't used to PDA. But he still like the way that Will looked into his eyes as if he knew his darkest secrets and how he hugged him so gently as if he were to break. He remembered the first day he had actually looked at his bright blue and was surprised at how broken they had looked. He thought about how much he could have suffered probably not as much as Nico but he had probably lost a few demigods that he was supposed to save. People that had trusted him with their life. He then remembered when they were on their first date and how his eyes shined brighter than the sun. He thought about how they would both be broken if they lost each other.

"You okay?" Will asked him quietly. He looked into his eyes with curiosity. Nico nodded at him right before their lips met. Will kissed him softly. It was a short and sweet kiss and Nico loved it.

As the couple entered the pavilion with the girl she suddenly screamed. "Yuck, you're gay!" The girl said finally noticing that they were a couple. The part of the camp that was in the pavilion suddenly quieted and glared at the new camper. They looked disgusted to know that people like her walked on earth.

A young son of Athena walked up to the girl and started talking in a really mature voice. "Just saying since you have wrinkles all over your face and you walk like an old gag. You must be from the nineteenth century. Back then the word gay was used to describe someone as happy, carefree, bright, and showy. Did the ten pounds of makeup destroy more than a few brain cells? You are talking to two of the most powerful demigods of the century. Will could kill you in more than 100 ways. Nico could send you to hell or have you as his personal slave seeing as his dad is Hades the god of the underworld. Oh and btw, that means by the way just in case you didn't know, you now have more than 1000 people mad at you. EVERYONE ships Solangelo." When the kid stopped talking the campers screamed out burn extending the u.

Will put his arm over Nico's shoulder as he said, "You just got owned by a ten year old."

The girl turned to them this time not with disgust but with anger flashing through her eyes, "I will get my revenge!"

Turns out the girl was a daughter Nemesis. When she did try to get her revenge she was thrown in the lake, electrocuted, cursed to speak in rhymes, always messed up her makeup, was chased by skeletons, almost killed, turned into a pig, and someone had stolen all her belongings. I'll let you think who of who did all of that.

**Wow that was long. It was 1000 words long and I am proud of myself. A few things I want to talk about.**

**I do know that not all of the Aphrodite kids are sluts it's a stereotype but I needed it for the sake of the story.**

**I feel horrible for writing "yuck you're gay in my story I all most didn't write it.**

**And last of all I probably insulted many people from the nineteenth century so sorry about that. **

**Thanks for reading Shout out to Fangirl4everrr, FangTobiasPercy, madeline2206, Booksandsunsets, shadow queen daughter of hades, and any guests that reviewed. I love you all!**


End file.
